Last Time Record
by ScarletBloomSword
Summary: Dragged along with the Mekkakushi Dan. What will you do? Follow the route or defy the impossible and stop it? The choice is always yours. After being accidentally got in the Haze, she knew she had to do something. Bad End or True End?
1. Chapter 1

**Hour 1**

"Take that! You monster!" The usual mockery rang in my ears. "You should be just gone already!" A wish for me to disappear.. It had become my usual days, enduring the taunts and mockery of the people in this small town. There were times when I had to run up to the hill, because some of the old drunkards chased me with their immoral intentions. I was scared, like when you stood on a line while on your sides were beasts. As a little child, who knew nothing about the world, there was me, crying alone somewhere I felt 'safe'.

As I was about to be crumbled to pieces, when the strings started to become severed, there would always be one person who cared for me. Stretching out her hand, she smiled, "What are you doing up here?" That soothing voice while I sobbed on her chest. "T-they... b-bullied me again, Mion-nee.." The kind lady's name was Mion Hojoku, she was the talk of the neighbourhood, with her polite and gentle attitude towards others, not to mention her flawless beauty. I never got the chance to grasp her heart, why did she care for me? Many were scared of me, due to my parent's tragic death. They made rumours about me being the one who pulled the string and that I was cursed. How could they? Was it because of their irrational beliefs? Then I can't approve to that.. If yes, then I can't see the future ahead, it would be pointless in living such a life..

My childhood was coloured with both traumatic incidents and happy moments. I was sometimes pessimist about myself. But, Mion-nee always said something that burned the pain down. Even if they were just a word or two. "I don't think I'm that good, they won't notice me." I said once, while holding my legs, Mion-nee patted my head and said the contradict, "No.. You are special, I believe you can do it! Trust me!" She smiled widely at me, which was worked because after that, I never pitied about myself again. Me and her were inseparable.

* * *

Years passed. 1 year. 4 years. Season gradually changed. Winter. Summer. Spring. Autumn.

During these years, Mion's health begun to degrade more and more, she would laid on her bed and I was worried she wouldn't open her eyes again. I continued to watch her day and night, praying that her breathing would gradually better. Ignoring meals and other activities, I became a total shut-in just to look after her. I love her. She was like a mother to me. In times, I sat beside her and opened up the albums we made together. Those happy moments.. I wonder.. will I be able to see it again?

Wishes and hopes were short-lived aren't they? But, though it was short, one couldn't have the feeling to regret it, it was a sign one is alive and wilful. They lasted forever. But, still, it hurts to see our own hope shattered right before our eyes. I thought about it as I was kneeling on the dirty ground, eyes widening in shock and blankness. The people voices were just a rustling sound to me. They were inaudible. Why? I asked myself. Why? Why she had to leave me? My heart hurt, the hopes and wishes were gone along with the fire that mercilessly engulfed the house. A home for Mion-nee and me.

Unconsciously, tears streaming down my face. Amidst the loneliness I felt. There was grief. A word best to describe someone's feeling over their dearest's death. The fire begun to subside with the help of the crying sky. My wet hair covered most of my eyes, hiding them from view. I could imagine they were red and swollen.

Hours passed by. The people who seemed to care were leaving, they planned to call for the funeral of Mion. They never thought of me. Lying there crying tears.

"Mion-nee.." I muttered. Eyes stared deep into the charcoal coloured wood of the house.

"D-don't leave me." I stretched my hands to the ashes. Though the heat was intense, I didn't give a thing about it. "I... I..." My body began to shake. My mind was desperately searching for the best course of actions. My heart was numbed. I didn't have control over my own self. I couldn't care for anyone in this world. Maybe I was really cursed, I failed to save someone again.. just like whatt I did with my parents. I rather... I rather..!

Suddenly I saw glimpse of metal. Feeling the cold metal as I pulled it near me. "A shards...?" It was sharp and could make cuts easily. My mind was getting hazy. I couldn't think clearly. With a sickening sad laugh. My hands were now above my neck. The sharp point targeted my neck. I took a deep breath and brought down the metal...

Silence.. That's strange... I didn't feel any pain.. Hesitantly I opened my lids and gasped.

My hands were trembling the metal missed the neck. It only passed my shirt's collar. How strange...

"_Ara? Don't cry okay? Have a strong heart and stand proudly. Treasured your life." A woman figure stood in front of a crying figure. She was comforting the little one. Who quickly wiped off her tears, being encouraged by her touching heart.. _

Ah! How foolish am I! She would be sad if I ended my own life...

She was right.. I shouldn't .. I will go forward. Yes, my live has only just begun! I won't stay in this state. Somehow I could make myself stood up with a new determination in my heart. Although she isn't here anymore, she will always be my Mion-nee.. I wiped the tears off my face and my steps are leaving the house, then the neighbourhood and last, the town itself. It's kind of funny, I spent hours for crying but it just took less than 5 minutes to realise how precious life is.

The wind blew my hair and it felt refreshing as I turned one last time to wave at the place where I .. used to live. My last goodbye to her..

_This is the stories when she was 13. _

_And the time is moving.._

* * *

**Author's Note : Hi all! So how was it? Great? Good? Tell me your opinions in reviews. Pretty please! And PM me if you think the story can be a lot better if.. Up to you!**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes. No Beta Reader.**

**Okay then, **

**Ja nee**

**ScarletBloomSword**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hour 2**

The annoying sound was the one who woke me up from my deep slumber. Turning it off, I groaned to the shining ray of sunlight that managed to force its way through the curtains. Silence for a while, I took a slight glance at the calendar above my study table. August 13, huh?

... ... ...

"Oh darn! The thesis is today!" I stumbled my way to the bathroom. Not minding the slippery floor, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, not to mention the electricity was off due to the bill. Mind me, I'm not that rich. Thankfully the water was still on. Geez, I can't even make a toast for breakfast. Opening my drawer, I slipped into my usual attire. A white shirt, a red skirt and with the addition of black jacket that its length reaches my knees, after dressed, I grabbed some milk from the kitchen and ran out of my flat. "Oh God! Please lemme' make it on time!" I mumbled under my breath. I ran and ran through the neighbourhood who seemed already gotten used to see adolescents frantically going for work or college.

I managed to ride the first train and believe me, it was cramped. People from different ages, profile and status were fitting theirs in the train. The typical morning life in a city. I wiped off the sweat from my temple, while opening some books. Ugh.. I really need to memorize this pronto. This thing was...

Usual in my life..

I would be studying in this cramped train without taking my eyes on the blurry scenery. People who were ignorant were either sleeping or talking to others. Why? Easy answer.. Work. To provide my own finances and college fee, I had to work on part-time jobs. My current working places were the bookstore, logistics, and florist and last the restaurant. The jobs paid well, but taxes were getting high and economical problems and some problems that humans liked to meddle with. You name it..

* * *

After an hour passed, I found myself in front of the gate leading to the big square building. Still holding the study book, I walked pass the merry people, who seemed a bit too happy for me. Truth to be told, I was kind of felt lonely. It took a great effort for me to trust someone or even befriend them. As I kept ignoring it, my hand reached for the door handle. Setting myself in, there, I met the genius Kenjirou. He seemed uh... restless? There were dark circles under his eyes and his usual calm face was somehow replaced by a rather happy yet twisted one. I quickly greeted him, "Ohayou, Kenjirou-san." He didn't even bother to reply, " Ah.. Ohayou, Rinroku-chan." There was shaking in his voice. Gosh! What's happening? He doesn't seem to be _him_. I was hesitant but I asked him anyway, "Ano, Kenjirou-san, something's wrong?" I quickly regretted it. He was shooting daggers at me, while standing there motionless. Feeling a bit scared, I turned my head the other way, "Gomen.. I-I think I have to go.. See you later, Kenjirou-san." I uttered the word, then walking away from the man. Gosh, so scary... What has gotten into him? The thoughts swirled around me but I brushed it off, realising it was pointless to even worry. With that in mind, I joined the others to start up the thesis.

As usual I took the seat next to the window facing the trees. I think everybody in the class had realised I really like sitting there, so they left it for me. "Hey! Rin-chan!" One of my acquaintances patted my shoulder. She was a thin and slender girl with blonde hair. "Hi, Seika." I replied with broad face. "Huh? Why the long face?" She sat in front of me, "Um.. nothing, just studying for the test." I reasoned while reading the book again, "Pfftt.. Please, even if you didn't read it, you'll get perfect score. You're a smart girl!" Seika again patted my shoulder. "And you are an idiot.." I muttered, "Wha-? So mean!" She was faking a hurt face, puffing her cheeks slightly. "Oh, cut it off, but that's true right? Have you study?" "Err... n-no.. not yet, but hey you can-" I face palmed her face, "Hell no. I'm not going to help you in the least." Seika continued to nag me to help her but luckily the bell rung. She resigned to the sad fate while bumping our fists together. The girl was always like that, talking to me, keeping me busy and then ignoring my hostile look. But I'm glad though, she was my friend, I guess.

The professor went in. Announcing that the thesis will be starting in a minute and thus, the days rolled on.

_Welcome .. It seems that you were almost died back then...well, I leave you with two choices then. Which one do you prefer?_

* * *

It was beginning to rain the next day. August 14. I dislike the rain. It reminded me of _that_.. Which I tried to forget... It brought nightmares. I can't sleep when I was in that state, so I did what I like the most. Singing is my hobby but I could say it is my talent too. It is far easier to tell than talking in monotone voice. I like to sing.

I was really tired to get up from the bed, its warmth and softness indulging me in such comfort I couldn't have the will to leave it. So, I reached my phone and turned it on, the screen light was very bright compared to the dark room. Besides, it was Saturday and I got the day off from all of my jobs. As I played with the online I stumbled on a few weeks back, playing it was now officially in agenda's list. I kept hitting the enemy, shooting them and made a strategic move for the Boss.. Hours passed by while the room was only filled with the sound coming from the game.

_You really are strong. I think it is a pity if you don't leave. But, it is all your own free will. _

My eyes started to get drowsy again due to hours of gaming. Finally I decided to stop. Resting my head against the pillow, I noticed the post-it near the number 15 on the calendar. It was old but managed to hold on its place. I didn't bother to take a good look at it, as I went back to dreamland. Funny, looks like I'm forgetting something here... but, what?

My eyes closed, inviting me to rest myself again in this room, accompanied with the rain and some coldness even thought it was summer. Maybe tomorrow will be a bright day, since the waters from the sky are pouring down today. I just wished tomorrow's heat won't be a haze in the city

* * *

**Author's Note : Here is the second chapter. Well, it's kinda short? Hahaha.. Anyway, pleased dear readers, leave any reviews, favorites or follows. Anything! It will be like energy boost! Okay then.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**ScarletBloomSword out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hour 3**

"Hey! Rinroku-chan! Have a free time?" The voice that belonged to my supervisor at the bookstore called out from the other side of the line. I was half-awoke when he called, with my hands rubbing my eyes and slightly huffed for someone who just accidentally got me out of the resting in peace hour. I glanced at the digital clock and almost pissed since he called me at 5 in the morning where even the birds at this hour wouldn't have sung their song. "Eh? What for, Shin-san?" I asked anyway, "Well, if you have time, could you come to the store at 9? One of our staff broke her arm when moving old books.." I knew the next word that would come out. "I need someone to change shift and I think of you. So, could you?"

See? I told you... Honestly, I was planning to learn a bit more for a better grades, not that my current grades are bad, but I know I could do better than that. But, I felt pity over him, he was already in his old ages and I, well, it would be rude to decline it anyway. I quickly answered him, "Oh yeah! Of course, I'll be there, Shin-san." The reply was a relief sigh, "Thanks. I owe you one." He said then hung up. When I got up and my feet made a contact with the cold floor, I couldn't help but irked at the feeling. My hands reached up for the stack of cards I wrote a couple of weeks ago for summarizing the contents of the study book. So that way, it could be very easy to read when I was working or waiting for the train or bus. Frankly enough, I tend to bring the book instead, how stupid of me..

While putting on the white shirt, I took a look at my face on the mirror. It had been a while since I put some attention to my own self. Hmm.. it looks like I got taller. Wait, do I get even paler than before? I guess... If anybody looked at my eyes closely, they are what's the word? Heterochromica... I don't know if I spell it right.. but mine were rather odd. The left is sky blue and the right is light yellow. Thankfully, my bangs covered my forehead, so it made shadows on the eyes. Still, when a customer saw me, they would either gasp or startled a bit and asked this question; "Are you an Otaku?" Geez... well, I love anime but I never get as far as changing my eyes colours.

My thoughts were put to stop when my phone started to ring again. The supervisor again? Or..? I grabbed the gadget and almost dumbstruck at the current moment. Now that I think of it, yesterday, I did forgetting something. Today is my.. Birthday.. Ah, how could I forget? I reached the calendar and noticed the old post-it. It was clearly written on it with black ink. 'My Birthday.' Wow, I'm getting older. If I count correctly today is my 16th Birthday. I smiled at the thought, but quickly withdrew it as I knew no one noticed that today is my celebration for being born into this world. My existence... I chuckled bitterly at the thought and headed down the stairs, locking the door of flat behind me. When I stepped out on the streets, the shining heat of the sun somehow managed to push me into this summer-heated society. The breeze were not cool or warm, it was more like a dry one. I jogged slightly passing the usual arguments of working men, the cries of children and the gossips the women usually had interests on. It took a good 20 minutes until I reached the bookstore. The bell rang, indicating the employee someone had come in. In this case, that someone was me.

"So glad you could make it, Roku-chan." Shin said while lifting the boxes and handed them onto someone's arm, but I can't got a clear view, since the person's head was blocked with a couple of bookshelves. I could swear I noticed something green. A daring colour really, like red and yellow too. "Eh, yeah. I don't have anything to do anyway, so, what do you want me to help?" I scanned the whole floor and noticed the pile of boxes. What the-?

"Shin-san..." "Yes?" "Are those new?" "Uhm! And I'm planning to get them out!" "You know that will take hours.." "Yes, I know.." "Then..." "Yes, Roku-chan?"

I slapped him with a magazine. "You called me to lift that so many books in one day?! You gotta be kiddin' me!" I fumed at the thought. The heck, I pitied him because I thought he needed someone to serve the customer but... but... to lift those heavy books!? Am I his slave or what?!

"C-calm down... I was intending to call someone else, but you're the only strong man amongst the employees here.." He said innocently. "A man?! You-! I am a girl! Can you see the difference?! I have long hair and not to mention my stature! Don't you dare treat me as a man because-" My sentence was cut short due to that person's interference. "Excuse me, Supervisor. I think I can help with the lifting boxes thing. So, this lady doesn't have to do it herself.." I flinched and turned my head around. Dark haired, golden eyes and .. what's that? A hair clip?

"Oh, Seto-kun. You sure?" The supervisor asked. The boy nodded while pulling his sleeves. "Yep! I used to lift heavy things so yeah, it would be a piece of cake." He reasoned. The supervisor clasped his hands with a grin all over his face. "That's great! Then, you and Roku-chan take care of the boxes. You could go home after that. I plan to close the store early since it's Sunday." He began to walk off when he heard the bell rang. Leaving me and the guy called Seto behind. An awkward silence between us for a minute or so until he reached out his hand to me, "Hello. We haven't officially introduced ourselves. Nice to meet you, I'm Kousuke Seto. I'm a new staff here.." At first, I thought he was a bit way too nice but since it's the first time meeting him, I think I shouldn't judge him yet. "Rinroku Sekiroka. Nice to meet you too.. Well, sorry for you seeing that earlier." I scratched the nape of my neck. "Hm? Oh that... Never mind, but I saw you were so pissed at the supervisor." He trailed off, "Well, that was because I am the only young people working here since it's quite and pays quite well. And I usually lifted the heavy things since no one could do it because they are elderly." I sighed as the reminiscent starting to resurface itself in my brain. "But, I think it was." I glanced at him, who continued smiling. "I see.. well, no worries now I can help you, so it's going to be fine!" He laughed a bit, that I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the enlightening atmosphere.

"Okay... okay... Seto, can we work now?" I asked him as I already beginning to lift some of the lighter ones first. The black-haired boy nodded, he had so much energy that the task was finished one hour later. I guess, having someone to help was not bad. It got the job easier than doing it all alone.

* * *

"Hahh.. Done." I sighed while closing the distance between me and the air conditioner. The cold quickly seeped through my damped shirt. Meanwhile, Seto was rummaging his own pocket in search of something. "W-where did I put it..?" It didn't like a question to me, since he was talking to himself. After a few minutes of searching here and there, he found what he had searched all along. He grinned with glee at the phone in his hand. "Found it! Whoa? Woah!" Seto was in such excitement that he carelessly stepped on a stack of papers. Resulting him falling backwards with his phone hit the floor perfectly. Aghast for a bit, I quickly rose on my two feet, helping the taller teen to get up. "Thanks, Sekiroka-chan." My eyes were targeting the fallen phone as I grabbed it and incidentally caught an image of a group photo. It caught my interest, maybe because of my intensive stare at the screen that Seto –now standing beside me- opened his mouth.

"Oh? That is the picture we took a couple of weeks ago..." He pointed on the date. "Hmm.." I simply hummed at the explanation. "Who are they?" I asked as my curiosity was peeked. Seto gave a smile at the question. "There are my friends. We formed a group called- Ah! Sorry, it is a secret between us.." He clasped both of his hands together. As if apologising for not giving me the 'secret'. I shook my head, handing the phone back in the process. "It's fine with me. You wished to keep this as a secret, so be it." I said in comfort.

My back was facing him now, as I began to trot off. Planning to take a leave since my job here is done. Seto seemed to notice my direction because he was following me behind from the storage room to the front door of the shop. The supervisor, of course was very delighted with our work and gave us some credit as a payment. The green teen was happy and murmuring about buying something while I only bowed and put the money in my wallet. Which is grey in colour. After exchanging farewells with Shin-san. We both stepped out from the bookstore in less than 10 seconds, where we were greeted again with the bustling sound of the city.

"Haaa... It's very hot today. I need something cold." I muttered as my eyes searched for a convenient store. "Seto, how can you stand in this dizzying heat with that jumper on?" I confused. It was so hot and yet, he didn't break any sweat. "Ah! Well, I'm used to it, Sekiroka-chan." He turned his head at me. I only huffed while fixing my hair. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I got to get home now, what about you?" Seto took a glance at the sky and I think he was looking at the flying birds above us. "Hmm... I got something else to do, Sekiroka-chan. Well then, see you again at work." He ran with a medium speed waving his hand at me, which I replied with the same way. His figure faded into the blurry image of walking people. For a while I kept staring at it and then walked off. I was overheated, I couldn't take it anymore. I need to buy some cold drink, I may also buy some supplies for next week. I thought as I wiped sweats over my temple.

_I-I don't want to say ... Goodbye again... No! Give it back!_

_Can't you see? This is endless!_

* * *

"Shut up!" A shrieked resonates around the alley. Although it is quickly dissolve as its reign comes into an over. One of the members of the group toppled on some bin and falls on the ground. "Don't you dare insult her!" My fingers pointed directly at his direction. Fury is obvious in my eyes, a very rare thing for me to feel. It is so painful yet it gives an unimaginable strength in the least. The others are beginning to think that I need to pay for what I done to their comrades. "You damn brat! Get her guys!" Shouts and some mockery could be heard from their mouths. I tried to restraint myself from getting all out. That person I just punched is a living testimony for my unstable emotions for anything related to _that_ incident four years ago. Yet, as if in slow motion, they are running thoughtlessly at me, who was now clenching my fist for what will happen if this continues. I hope they'll just stop and left, but those things are long gone when one of them raised a wooden pole directly on my head...

"So, Miss Sekiroka, you should be thankful that the delinquents admit their crime and take no charges against you." The police said that unto me while I sat across the room with bandages covering my head and hands. Confirmation is what they needed and I simply gave them one with a nod. "Well, that's clear now. You may leave and..." He opened the door leading to the outside world. "Please restraint yourself for doing anything reckless again, Miss Sekiroka." By that, he means that it was I who started it. That's beyond the truth. I know I'm supposed to just forget about it and headed home. But the hurt is barely bearable, as if a thousand spears are piercing my heart right here, right now. Not minding the opposite direction of the people's walk, I brought myself into my flat, it felt too long (But, I'm sure it was just a good 20 minutes walk.) to finally able to reach my flat's door. Being inside the flat is more of a good comfort than the outside, I think.

I quickly headed to the bathroom with a towel draped around my shoulder. The sound of pouring water filled my ears as I splashed my own face with the cold water. That didn't help though, as I stared into my reflection who seemed to gaze me back with those weary eyes.

"Hah... What a joke.." I chuckled at no one. Light chuckles filled the room for a minute or so, fading into more of a sob. Soon, sadness turned into a frustration, the bandaged arms were raised at level-head then...

Pieces of glasses that are now useless flew in the air. "Damn it." I mumbled upon seeing the now jumbled reflection, stained with red from the bleeding hands.

All too suddenly, my vision started to get blurry; it was like going into a dough mixer. I can't see clearly but I know that I'm still conscious. I was about to get an aspirin due to my thought of it being a headache, when everything fades to nothing but pitch black.

Just for a milliseconds, I caught up with something more like a 'red thing'.

_Ah. So you're here. It's a very rare thing to see someone entered here without any other one with them... _

* * *

**Author's note : Phew done! Well, sorry for being late to update. I'm working on my Drrr! Story and Psycho Pass- thanks to my friend who introduced them to me and I quickly taken a liking to it- Anyway, Thanks for the reviews minna-san! And for the follower and favorites too! I giggled when I read it in my school's computer lab.**

**ScarletBloomSword**

**Sign out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hour 4**

It felt like eternity when the still darkness surrounded me. I kept waving my hand to the air for nothing, I know I'm still in perfect shape but I just can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. The feeling crawled down my skin and made my back aware.

I hate this... All alone and any exaggeration will only resulting me wasting my energy. Sighing to the empty space, I wait... Looking for any sign of change or anything that marked the place I is now currently in.

"Well, well..." Eh? "Who's there?" I turned my head from side to side.

Who? It is definitely a women's voice. "No worries are needed, human. In fact, you shouldn't be too much alert at this..." Again the voice said. I become cautious, slowly but sure the light crept its way to the dark, emanating some gray colour to my sight. From there, it becomes gradually clear, until I realised... "This is not the normal world I lived in." I began, analyzing my surrounding. It is nothing but white, so clear that I could see my own reflection on the white ground.

"Yes, you are right. This is not the world you are so used too, Rinroku Sekiroka." I gasped at the knowledge about someone knowing my name. "How do you know my name?" I asked in a matter of fact, I can't say I'm a socialite, but to think someone knows me, a total stranger, it is creeping me out a little. "Hmph... it has been a while since I started taken a liking to you, but I never have thought you arrived early than my expectations." The figure lets out a chuckle. Now that I could see the source of the voice, I must say she isn't tall, but more like a black-haired little lady with her attire of red and black. What stand out the most are her gleaming red eyes, as if they are staring through me, something invisible and definite that is out of my reach. Noticing my confused face, she put on a smile while gesturing her hand to the air.

"This is a world created by me. An eternal realm that is out of the normal world," I take the cue of digesting every words into my mind. She continued nonetheless, "In short, it is a never-ending world created by a Medusa. That is me, Azami." Her voice filled with pride for introducing this world to me. So, this is a world where 'death' doesn't exist...? Or a place where the endings are none-existent? "So, you mean this is an eternal world?" She shook her head. "You can call on your own theories on your view on this world.." Looks like I have to be content with it. "I see... well, what do you want? It doesn't seem to be a coincidence, right?" I asked her while standing up using my hands as support. "It is not what I want, in fact, this is an option you'll be the one given the opportunity to choose," The Medusa said, completely dismissing the puzzlement of the situation, "I don't get it... I have to choose between what...?" This is getting ridiculous; just get to the point please. "There are two options, keep on living." She showed her index finger, "Or..." I noticed some numbers above us. It's moving forward, fast like a stopwatch.

Wait... watch? It does look like one. But from what timeline?

Her hands now showed two fingers. "Stay in here with your repeating life..." There's a tone I can't define from her voice. It's empty but at the same time filled with longing. "R-repeating life." I mumbled the incoherent words. Ah... I get it a little; I assumed it is an endless world where one meets with no endings, a last long one without a fear of the final time.

"I show you the meaning of the second choice, Rinroku Sekiroka." Again the moving numbers of the timeline begin to count incorrectly. For a second they went forward but the other second they moved backward, as if rewinding an event. Amused by the numbers, I glanced at my surroundings. Now that I realised, it is filled with fast-pace scenery. Like a movie scrolls, playing someone's life. Oh! There's a small child with flowers in her arms and besides her... a-and... besides her... is... is...

"Mion-nee?" I touched the transparent but solid border between us. My voice sounded happy at her sight. She seems so happy... or should I say it in past tense... My mind came into a realization that this is my own life. The life I had been living, back then. There's no turning point for the past to come back again. I sighed clenching my fist in defeat.

"You can live with her again in this world. She won't leave you... you'll be with her again. Holding and laughing together just like old times." Her voice startled me. I stared at those for a while. Yes, I can meet her again... The times won't end. An everlasting story.

* * *

"No." The moment became quite. Its owner kept still.

"Are you sure?" She asked, as if testing me. This is my final resolution.

"Yes. I'm sure. Besides," I turned on my heel to face her, eye to eye. "Even if I did agree, it would be just a delusion made from a foolish and egoistical desire. I know it's hard to let things go and let time passed us by. But, at the end, is whether you want to move on or stuck in a world void of hopes and miracles..." She widened her eyes, now contain a satisfied look, as if my answer just now is the most right thing she ever heard of. "Very well, I supposed you choose the first. Impressive, you have a strong heart, a very rare thing I see in humans these days." She smiled at me which I happily replied with a wide grin.

"I send you back. Rinroku Sekiroka, you choose to live, in the duke of that I'll you a power. Because, you could see through an ideal that is filled with delusion and illusion, your eye is about the discerning the delusion with the truth. With this, I give you one..." She said. The world seems to have a portal of sorts and a spark of red and white surrounded me.  
"W-what's going on?" I asked in panic. The spark made my body light and a feeling of something on my eye occurs to me. "Do not worry. It will be fine. I just have to-"

A tremble made her cut her sentences off. Her eyes seemed to narrow in annoyance due to the sudden interference. I am clueless about what's happening, but I can see Azami has difficulties controlling the waves of grimness. "A-Azami..." I tried to call out. My voice fell upon nothing, as strings of yellowish colour began to bind her. My ears heard a sound of laughter, a silent muttering but still, a laughter could be heard. I don't know what to do. It feels odd and weird.

"Rinroku Sekiroka..." Azami called out in a clear voice just enough for it to reach my ears. "I send you back," along with that my body begins to fade as her hands orchestrated the moment. I was about to close my eyes, when I saw her lips moved...

Forming Azami's words slowly, Rinroku Sekiroka closed her eyes and welcomed the sleep of the time.

_The Discerning eyes... Parting the truth and perceptions of delusions.. maybe include lies.._

* * *

**Author's Note : Well, well, I'm really in the mood to write this story. Augh! I forgot to finish the third chapter for 'The Vessel and Victor'... (****Ran to the bathroom to wash face and drink a lot of coffee)**** Hey, I really can't write the chapter... Hahh... Maybe I will write the other one. Woo! Thanks a lot for my dearest follower and favorites not to mention the reviews. **

**Arigatou, Minna-san. **

**Please dear readers, leave a review to your liking.**

**ScarletBloomSword leave.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hour 5

"Kyaaa!" I can feel myself falling. But strangely, I never hit the ground; I begin to wonder if this is a dream. The feeling of the fall is so real that it doubted my logic of it being a dream. But still, shouldn't I hit the ground sooner or later?

As if I'm flying on the air for that thought, I close my eyes again... On the distance, there's someone who at the same time talking and singing these sentences which are recorded perfectly in my head.

_Those who live small and pitiful lives__  
Will knock on the door upon death _

_The little master won't accept this__  
"Such unpleasant talk"_

What talk? It's sounded more than that...

_Both throat and body spread out__  
As if to melt the dead heart_

_Slowly swallowing up life__  
And gouging out eyes_

_Hey, didn't you pray too?__  
When I was glaring at you_

Ah? When did you see me...

_That kind of tragic nature is my favorite food__._

A flash of the fire makes me gritted my teeth, not from anger but from fear itself. Who is it talking to?

_Welcome to the inside of my body__  
Where love and ego meet their end_

_Soon you'll also be reborn__  
Isn't it wonderful, being like a monster?_

_Even if you say "Ah God, why?"__  
Or cry "I can't take anymore"_

_Just accept that it's your fate_

_And work hard for the next, next, next master_

Master... Who's that? My mind is filled more with question rather than answers.

_You're this tragedy's "queen"_

From beyond aside from the blurriness, I could see a white-haired girl. She is so beautiful and adore, only her tears won't stop falling. As soon as the sight appeared, it disappeared from my view.

_Rejoice, life-forms__  
At this festival of joined love and ego_

_The wavering days are beginning to collapse  
So match your pace towards the "first tragedy"_

Ah... so much to hear that word being repeated.

_Even if you lament, saying "Give it back"__  
Or weep "I can't take anymore"_

_These horribly fragile and cheap days are proof of that_

_Why should I care? This is your fate_

Fate is a mystery for all of living beings. You have such a confidence to state it like that, you know. But, again the view appeared, this time I see someone's back. A horrible amount of black and yellow collided together, forming a tall figure and what's this smell?

_What idiotic beings__  
That continue to oppose me_

_As we return to the same days__  
Rashly and gracelessly_

_You cry, weep, wail, and twist_

Wait... Same days.. return to the same days... He's talking about the never-ending world.

I could hear laughter, not from a joy heart, but more of a twisted-melancholic one could enjoyed if they're a psychopath. That same laughter as back then.

_Ah, you unsightly existence__  
Before asking "why"_

_Learn of the sin that you sought too much__  
The empty miracle splits and collapses_

_Even if you say "I don't really care anymore"__  
Or just keep crying_

_The end, too, will fade away with time_

End? I thought the never-ending world doesn't have one. Time is frozen yet moving at the same pace in there.

_The next, next, next coming__  
Next, next day__  
Next, next, next time let's sneer at it_

Next..? Impossible, it always the same, right? ... Or is it?

* * *

I am very puzzled. I continue to stare at the scene, which quickly made bile in my stomach risking its way through my throat. On the ground all but one is alive. Blood and gore are splattered everywhere, even paint the sky red with its scarlet yet passive colour. In the middle of it all, a dark figure is standing with a bloodied hands and a very happy laughter, which sends shivers down my spine. The same white girl, continued to cry. She is sorrowful, as if she never felt happiness. Wait.. No, her expression proofs otherwise. That happiness has been robbed from her. A sad fate in the thing we called life.

I want to help her, I don't know. Sympathy? Empathy? Heart? I don't know! I ... she...the same... something in her reflects my past back from 4 years ago... I hate it! I don't want that to happen to everyone else. It's not fair, everyone deserves life full of happiness, everyone and anyone have the right to own it and feel it.

_But, you have no one... why should you care? _

The black figure turned. Eyes stared into mine and I gasped. He is scary and yet his smile only makes his feature all the more horror to me. He's not human... he can't be count as one. "Ah? You're here all the time? How impressive you didn't get caught by my radar. Do you enjoy the scene?" "Wha-" I uttered the word, he could see me... Oh no, this is bad. Really bad. How I wish I was invisible. But no, it's not. He stares right at me, yellow bore into blue one. He smiles nonchalantly as he started to move towards my position, licking the red liquid on his hand. I couldn't bring myself to move, my feet, they're glued to the ground. No... No... don't come any closer... You... you're scaring me...

"Don't..."

"Hmm? What's that?" He sneered at my trembling posture.

"Don't.. Don't come any closer!" I yelled at him. Futile I know, but who thinks logically in times of fear anyway. He only continued sneering while tasting the blood like a delicious treat for him alone. I feel disgusted. The latter then with one swift move, closing his distance between me and him. "Ah... I see, you're new here. Well, not to worry, even though you're still clueless, I'll let you join them." My eyes pinpoint on the murder scene, by the means of join, it will means death to me.

"No! I-I'm not!" I stepped a few feet from him who is startled but quickly dissipates it with his sickening smirk again. "Ahaha! You all really are pitiful. But at least..." He pointed a blade at me. "Your blood will suite your black hair." No! Don't! I-I don't want to die! Someone... help... I'm scared... I could feel myself falling on my knees. "Such a scaredy one, a pity you haven't wakes those eyes." He continues to bring the blade near my throat. I was in complete numbness from the fear, when a scream changes the entire situation. The male turned his head, realising a sudden tremor from the middle of the bodies.

"NO! I-I'm not going to give up!" The girl is standing up. Voice filled with rage, her hair somehow has gotten shorter than before. "I'm not interested in a world without them all!"

As if on cue, the place started to disappear one by one. All is gone within minutes, the black figure has somehow mended with the shadows, the bodies are all ceased from existent and the girl... fighting back her tears raised her head, which is on time when she sees me not too far away. Her eyes widened and I was preparing to have my final moments when she cracked a small smile...

Like before... her lips move, delivering words from her tongue... just like Azami did, some moments ago. Before the encounter of this nightmare, before I saw the bloodied murders and the last but not least that...

I will soon realise, that girl is from Azami's bloodline.

* * *

**Author's Note : Okay... it's not long or anything. Well, it was hard to wrap it all up, so yeah, I did my best here. **

**Leave a review please.**

**ScarletBloomSword out!**


End file.
